


I'm Cold (I'm Horny)

by cecoa



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecoa/pseuds/cecoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One weekend, Carlos and Cecil decide to go camping.</p><p>“Well if you’re still cold, we could, for science reasons, make our body heat more precise, by removing the items of clothing between us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold (I'm Horny)

Cecil and Carlos’ weekends usually compile of soft afternoon naps and cuddling on the couch while binge watching every documentary on Netflix.

But on this particular weekend, the couple decided to venture out into the stunning world of Mother Nature and go camping. It took just a short drive to leave the town limits, where they had had set up camp, went on a little walk where Carlos explained all of the science that was in the different types of rocks, and even cooked lunch over a fire. Carlos made the fire of course.

By the time it was sundown, the two were comfortable in their change in routine. But as the sun slowly descended its presence away from sight, the more the cold night bit through their desert clothing. With chattering teeth, Carlos and Cecil quickly zipped themselves inside their tent. 

“Babe…” Carlos spoke while cocooned in his sleeping bag. “Yeah?” Cecil turned in his own sleeping bag so that he could look at Carlos.  
“Well, looking at the science of our situation… what I mean is that scientifically speaking it would be advantageous for the both of us if we…” it’s in moments like this when Carlos wishes he could speak straight to the point like his partner does so easily on the community radio station. “If we what?” Cecil peers at Carlos with curiosity.

“…If we zipped our sleeping bags together… to combined our body heat, of course.” Carlos feels his face heating up with embarrassment, but that quickly dissipates with Cecil’s eager nodding and shuffling to get out of his sleeping bag as fast as possible.

After their sleeping bags are zipped together and their bodies are pressed together, they begin to feel slightly less cold. Cecil wraps his arms around the scientist’s broad shoulders and shelters his head underneath his chin. Carlos attempts to level his breathing and prays that Cecil doesn’t feel how crazy his heart is beating at the contact. The scientist cautiously rests his hands on Cecil’s hips and pulls the two of them impossibly closer.

“How’s this baby?” Carlos asks. Cecil looks up at Carlos before pouting,  
“I’m still cold.” Carlos’ stomach flips at the not-so-innocent thoughts running threw his mind. He gathers all of his courage as his thumb plays with the waistband of Cecil’s pants.  
“Well if you’re still cold, we could, for science reasons, make our body heat more precise, by removing the items of clothing between us,” Carlos clears his throat when he notices Cecil perking up, “that way, scientifically speaking, you could be warmer.”

Cecil timidly looks away before biting his lip and nodding. Carlos focuses on making sure his hands don’t shake as they make their way under Cecil’s shirt. Cecil’s eyes flutter shut and his cheeks blush a soft pink. Carlos rubs the pads of his thumbs over Cecil’s nipples and Cecil holds back a shiver, but not from the cold this time. Carlos lifts Cecil’s shirt off all the way before taking off his lab coat and his own shirt. The two go back to cuddling one another for a few minutes before Cecil looks up at Carlos.

“What is it?” Carlos asks as naïvely as possible.  
“My legs are cold.” Cecil rolls his hips against Carlos’ own, before snaking a hand down to the scientist’s pajama pants.  
“I guess from a scientific standpoint it would be-“Carlos starts before Cecil looks at him with hooded eyes and rolls his hips again, noticing the way Carlos’ breathing hitches and his grip on Cecil’s hips tightens. “It would be what?” Cecil pretends to not notice and smiles up at Carlos like a child who’s trying to cover up what bad thing he just did by being an angel. Something snaps inside Carlos, and Cecil sees it in the scientist’s now dark lustful eyes. Surprise and fear tingle inside Cecil as he feels Carlos’ hands tighten around his hips.

 _‘Two can play at this game.’_ Carlos thinks before clearing his throat and smirking down at the scared, doe eyes of the radio host.

“I was just scientifically saying that maybe I should warm your legs with my breath.” Carlos hooks his fingers under Cecil’s waistband and smirks at the other’s widened eyes. Carlos yanks down Cecil’s pants and underwear in one go; Cecil’s breath deepens as Carlos crawls inside the sleeping bag straddling Cecil’s legs.

“Go easy please.” Cecil softly begs, already out of breath with anticipation.  
“Go easy on what? I’m just going to warm your legs up.” Carlos teases with a light and innocent air to his voice. He kisses Cecil’s hipbone, causing Cecil to unexpectedly jut his hips forward. Carlos darkly chuckles at that, while Cecil hides his blushing face with his hands.  
He continues kissing everywhere except for the one place that Cecil needs it most. Cecil whines grow louder the more Carlos continues to avoid a certain aroused area.

“Ca-Carlos.” Cecil pants out. Carlos hums in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry for teas-ah!” Cecil can’t complete another thought as Carlos begins to lazily pump Cecil’s cock, causing Cecil to grab hold of the sleeping bag of either side of him. Carlos ignores Cecil’s squirming and pretends to be in deep thought. “Based on the truth of science, technically the only thing warmer than my breath right now would be… my mouth, right?” Cecil groans and a shiver runs down his spine.

“Oh dear, you’re so cold you're shivering.” Carlos feigns concern, ignoring the icy look he’s getting from Cecil.

 _‘No one messes with a scientist… No one.’_ Carlos thinks while maintaining eye contact with Cecil before he gives Cecil’s tip a small kitten lick.

“Holy angels!” Cecil huffs as Carlos opens his mouth and takes in as much of Cecil as he can, his hand pumping in time at the base of Cecil’s cock. Cecil tangles his fingers in Carlos’ beautiful hair. Carlos moans around Cecil, making Cecil shout and yank harder on Carlos’ hair. Carlos lifts off of Cecil, strings of precum stretching between his tongue and Cecil’s cock. Carlos looks up to see a wrecked Cecil, eyes screwed shut, panting, and a soft pink blush his cheeks. Cecil looks down and meets eyes with his scientist.

“What?” Cecil's asks, “What’s wrong?”  
"Nothing’s wrong, it’s just that…” Carlos flushes a deep scarlet. “Yes?” Cecil prompts; curiosity and desire to cum running rampant through his veins.  
“It’s just that… I love it when you look like this.” Carlos bites his lower lip. Cecil blushes all the way down to his collarbones as he tightens his hands in Carlos’ hair, Carlos leans into the touch.

“I-“Cecil start to say, but he’s unable to continue as Carlos takes him back in his mouth, sinking deeper and deeper in his mouth, tongue swirling on the underside of his cock. Cecil can feel his climax pooling in his stomach.  
“I’m cl-ah-close.” Cecil pants out. Carlos relaxes his jaw and takes Cecil all the way in. The tightness of Carlos’ throat causes Cecil to shout and cum without warning; Carlos swallows the warm cum that slips down his throat in stride.

“Mmm” Carlos licks his lips once he lifts of Cecil, making Cecil moan and shudder.  
“You taste sweeter than the s'mores we had earlier.” Carlos pushes himself up from under the sleeping bag to lie next to Cecil. The two automatically lean closer towards each other. “That’s so silly, but I love it when you talk like that.” Cecil closes his eyes and breathes out a content sigh.

The two stay like that in silence for a few minutes before Carlos says in a soft voice, “Cecil?”  
“Mm?” Cecil’s too tired to open his eyes, let alone speak.  
“Answer me this before you enter REM… are you warm now?”

The two break out into laughter as Cecil playfully smacks Carlos’ chest. Once they’ve calmed down, Cecil pretends to think about the question.  
“Actually I think our body heat needs to come closer for me to feel perfectly warm.” Cecil opens his sleepy eyes to look up at Carlos. The scientist chuckles before wrapping his arms around Cecil.

“Goodnight Carlos.”

“Goodnight.” Carlos mumbles as the two blissfully drift off into sleep.

 

\----------

 

The morning sun slowly pierces through the thin plastic walls of the tent, and the first to wake is Cecil. Looking up at a peaceful Carlos, he gets the most mischievous idea and has to stifle his giggles as to not wake the scientist. As quietly as possible, Cecil crawls underneath the sleeping bag and begins to pull at Carlos’ pants. Cecil immediately stops when Carlos rustles in his sleep, moving one of his arms above his head and shifting so that he’s lying on his back. Slowly, Cecil manages to pull Carlos’ pants and underwear all the way off.

Cecil has to hold back snickers, before he leans down and experimentally licks from the base of Carlos’ cock all the way to the tip. Carlos’ breathing deepens, but he still doesn’t wake. Cecil gets braver and takes the tip of Carlos into his mouth, driving his tongue into the slit before sinking down over Carlos’ cock and sucking. Carlos wakes with a huff and a moan before he looks down to see Cecil, cheeks hollowed and eyes overflowing with playfulness.

“Cecil what are you…ah, yeah just like that.” Carlos pants out as Cecil quickens his pace. Bobbing his head up and down with Carlos’ hand on the nape of his neck, Carlos pants become quicker and quicker.

“Babe, I’m gonna-ah” Cecil releases Carlos’ cock from his mouth and begins pumping it in front of his face with his mouth open. Carlos moans as he ejaculates, white strings of cum landing all over Cecil’s face and in his mouth.

“Holy fuck, babe.” Carlos says as he looks down to see Cecil’s dirty face.

“Good morning.” Cecil sing-songs before swiping off some cum with his finger and placing it in his mouth.

“Holy fuck.” Carlos tries to control his breathing to no avail.

“You know, I gotta say…” Cecil swipes more cum off his face, making Carlos moan.

“Revenge definitely tastes sweeter than the s'mores we had last night.” He places his finger in his mouth, licking it clean.  
Carlos yanks Cecil below him and grabs both of his wrists in one hand, pinning them above Cecil’s head. He then grabs his lab coat and uses one of the sleeves to wipe Cecil’s face clean.

“You need to learn a lesson.” Carlos’ says in a voice so scary it arouses Cecil to his core. Carlos throws his lab coat aside when he’s done and leans down to whisper in Cecil’s ear.

“I’m gonna have to teach you what the word mercy means. But in order to do that, you’ll first have to know what it means to suffer.”

**Author's Note:**

> um... yea this is my first smut so im sorry if its trash  
> lol this is awkward... ε=┌(;･_･)┘


End file.
